


神父叶叶的遭难［大概是上］

by kanaepeach



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaepeach/pseuds/kanaepeach





	神父叶叶的遭难［大概是上］

“神父，我有罪。”  
“神爱世人，只要诚心忏悔，祈求神的爱怜，神终会原谅你。”

“即便我罪孽深重？”  
“神永远不会怪罪他的孩子。”

所以，什么罪恶都可以，向我祷告吧。  
神父整理好他黑色的长袍，擦干净手中的纯的银字架，表情慈悲，神情圣洁。

“任何罪孽……”  
有人反复咀嚼着这句话，仿佛要把面前纤尘不染的人也要一同咬碎，吞入腹中。  
kanae独自向小镇外的森林中走去。在离城镇不远的地方，他感受到了久违的魔力波动。为了保护城镇的安全，神父的工作除了要洗涤信徒的心灵，还要铲除潜藏的危险。  
只是越走，魔力的波动反而在逐渐消失。  
“不应该啊？”kanae疑惑地闭上双眼仔细感受。  
消失的不是魔物的魔力，是神父的神力。  
糟糕！kanae瞬间便意识到了事情不妙，但是已经来不及了。失去意识的身躯慢慢坠落，尘土飞溅，弄脏了神父白色的手套。  
热。  
除了热，身上还又麻又痒。  
强烈且陌生的感觉使kanae挣扎着睁开眼睛，只是现在的状况使一向冷静自持的神父也有点迷茫。kanae记得自己明明在森林中失去意识，一睁眼看到的确实熟悉的场景：这是他每天居住的教堂。  
kanae试着动动手脚，发现自己完全动不了。他被不知道什么人用锁链绑在了巨大的十字架上，像受难的耶稣般。但是这些都不算太糟——最糟糕的是kanae感受到自己的身体内部在瘙痒。那是一种像是从骨子里产生的痒意，从腰部传向背部，最后汇聚在他从来不曾使用过的阴茎，和后穴。

kanae试着缩了缩后穴，瘙痒稍微减轻了一瞬，但是随之而来的是一种酥酥麻麻的快感，让他不禁想要再缩紧后穴，甚至用手去碰一碰，挠一挠，或者——捅一捅。  
这突然出现在脑海中的不体面的想法使得kanae突然清醒。他的身体，心灵，从上到下，从内到外，都是奉献给神的，不允许有任何亵渎，即使是自己也不可以亵玩。  
kanae念动咒语，试图用神力来解开自己的束缚。  
“我的神父，我的神，您可愿饶恕我的罪恶。”突然身后响起声音，是下午来祷告过的那个声音。  
“只要你……诚心……哈啊！”突然一下锁链断开，kanae掉在了一个湿滑黏腻的东西上。鼻尖传来一点甜香，kanae瞬间失去了所有的力气，任由身下软粘的怪物将他缠绕，悬挂起来。  
神父的衣服在魔物的粘液中被溶解了一部分，剩下的勉强挂在神父身上——黑的布，白的肤，还因为越来越高的体温而微微泛红，被裹上了一层透明又粘稠的液体，显得格外色情。  
“神父放心，这只是一只最低级的淫兽，不会伤害到您。顶多是它的体液，会让您有点不一样的体验。”  
众所周知，淫兽的体液具有强烈的催情作用。它周身的空气甚至都能让好色之徒瞬间失去理智，化身为禽兽。被包裹在体液中的kanae此时已经头脑一片昏沉，吐出的气息都带着灼热的温度，但他又不是完全失去了理智，眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎没有受到任何抚慰就涨大，后穴也开始因为这淫兽的体液开始开合，甚至有什么液体从里面慢慢流出。  
“你要……做什么……”kanae心中已经有了答案，但他还是不愿意相信，平日里善良的信徒会对他做这种事。  
“只要你，现在……悔过，神，神会，宽恕你的…罪行。”kanae忍着体内的躁动，咬着牙不让自己呻吟出生，还试图感化他的子民。  
有一只冰凉的手握住了kanae纤细的脚踝，手指仿佛带着电流一般，酥麻的感觉瞬间从脚腕向他的全身流过。kanae试图将腿抽回，却被人拽的更紧，往前一拉——他的脚趾被什么湿软的东西蹭过：将他囚禁的男人垂头，向朝拜一般虔诚地吻着他的脚尖，用湿热的舌头一寸一寸的舔舐他的脚趾，指缝都没放过。  
“哈啊……哈……唔！”kanae惊喘出声，然后意识到了自己的失态，又紧紧的闭上了嘴巴，害怕有奇怪的声音溢出。  
只是他过于在意被人亵玩的双脚，尤其是脚心，脚趾，被反反复复地啃噬，舔咬……却忽略了束缚着自己的淫兽。  
淫兽仿佛感觉自己受到了冷落，不甘寂寞地分出来几支触手，对享受着陌生快感的猎物伸了过去。  
乳头……像是有什么东西靠近。因为淫液而挺立的乳头随着kanae的呼吸，颤抖而微微的摇晃，红艳艳的盛开在kanae洁白的胸膛上，等着被欺负，被玩弄。  
两根一指粗细的触手突然缠住了挺立的乳头。  
“呃！”kanae没有忍住这突然的快感，轻轻叫了一下，胸膛无意识地向前挺着。这像是一种鼓励。触手立刻缠着乳头开始蠕动。这淫兽的体表是光滑的，触手上却有着细小的凸起，像藤蔓一般。触手不断的摩擦着kanae已经红肿的乳头，让它越发的肿胀，藤蔓的顶点还时不时将挺立的乳头按下，让它陷入旁边的乳肉。kanae从没有碰过自己的奶头，如今被这样对待，又羞又恼，眼角憋起潮红，使他水蓝色的眼睛氤氲着一层雾气，越发的明亮动人。  
触手可不管kanae受不受得了。  
又是几根粗细不一的触手缠绕住kanae挺立的阴茎，像是人类手淫一般上下撸动，没有几下就让kanae丢弃了忍耐，呻吟出声。  
“哈啊，不要，快放开我……嗯……嗯啊……”  
kanae的乳头被揉捏着，阴茎被撸动着，不一会儿腰就开始小幅度地挺动，身体已经背叛了理智，开始享受快乐。  
“还说不要，您的身体可比您诚实多了。”  
叛徒终于放开了kanae的双腿——这双洁白修长的腿，已经被印满了吻痕，尤其是大腿内侧，青紫一片，俨然是被好好爱抚过的模样。  
男人伸出手指按在kanae的肛口，感到指下的小口瑟缩了一下，似乎是在邀请侵犯。但是他穴口摸了几下，摸到了一手的粘液——不知道是kanae的淫液还是淫兽的体液，又或者是两者的混合物。  
“来尝尝您自己的味道。”  
男人将手指伸进kanae因为喘息而微张的口中，粗暴的搅弄，按压。  
kanae被这一暴行弄的呛到，咳了起来，又因为乳头和阴茎被爱抚而呻吟，一时间竟然没有空隙反驳。

“啊啊……呃啊，呃啊，唔！”kanae突然绷紧了身体，随机长长地“嗯”了一声，射了出来。  
神父失去了贞洁。


End file.
